Jealous
by DrAllisonHouse
Summary: This is the tale of a Jealous Jane. Maura has decided to approach her love life from a different angle; sleeping around more to experience a "wild" side. Which is fine & dandy for her; not for Jane. So, Jane spends most of her time beating up a punching bag while trying & failing to not think of Maura & her playthings. But they're just friends right? M later, promise!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, guys! I have been on Christmas break since the 12th but I got all four of my impacted wisdom teeth out on the 15th and I'm just now feeling like my normal self. Well, as normal as you can be with four missing teeth. Anyways, I have been itching to write another Rizzles fic for a while now (what can I say they have taken up residence in my head and I don't want them to leave) but I find my brain is still stubbornly being unhelpful with creative things. My girlfriend mentioned that I should listen to Nick Jonas' "Jealous" with Jane in mind and my brain took that shit and ran. So this is gonna be a series of one-shots that have just one thing in common: Jane is jealous. I started out not really being a fan of this type of fic when I started reading like six years ago but now I appreciate them for what they are. Eventually this will be an M rated fic but right now they are in the constant craving stage. So, I hope y'all will enjoy this and sorry for the hella long rant.

Jane Rizzoli is not a patient woman. In fact, if you were to say "patient" and "Jane Rizzoli" together in Boston and large amount of people would laugh in your face. So when Jane finds herself in the gym punching a bag covered in sweat for the fourth time this week, she isn't surprised; even though it is Tuesday. Normally, when she works out Jane would have a whole playlist devoted to getting her pumped to push herself harder and faster. But last week, Jane was cruising on her way home randomly listening to the radio but not really hearing. Then a smooth, upbeat song came on. Half of the lyrics make her roll her eyes at the juvenileness.

"I wish you didn't have to post it all." _Really?_

But the more she listens to the downloaded version on her iPod the more she feels the lyrics relate to her plight. Whoever Nick Jonas is, he really gets to her with his "Jealous." It has now been on repeat for the entirety of her angry work outs.

Here the song comes around for another play and Jane starts hitting the bag harder. She even sings along under her breath, "I don't like the way he's looking at you."

For the last couple of weeks, Maura has been sleeping around a lot. She had told Jane that she was tired of "serious" relationships and just needed to have a "wild" time. It seemed like every time Jane offers to get some drinks after work Maura has plans with a new plaything.

She stops to hydrate. "I turn my cheek, music up and I'm puffing my chest. I'm getting red in the face. You can call me obsessed."

Jane huffs a self-deprecating laugh. _Obsessed is an understatement_.

As she goes back to hitting the bag she thinks of all the playthings. First, there was Scarlett. _Thud_. Everyone thought it was just oh so bold of Maura to come out so openly.

Then there was Luke. _Thud_. The fucking horn dog actually asked if Jane wanted to join them in the sack. Jane smiles. When Jane had told Maura, Jane had then witnessed Maura punching someone square in the nose for the first time. Luke will not be missed by either woman.

Jane's smile turns into a scowl once more at the thought of Ruth. _Thud. _Jennie. _Thud. _Richard_. Thud, thud_. And finally, the current one, Luce. _Thud!_

Stupid, beautiful, _charming_, fucking great Luce.

-Jealous-

Maura has been looking for Jane since her shift was over until the helpful officer at the front desk pointed her towards the gym. She is concerned for Jane. It is always good to keep in shape but four times in two days is just too much. Jane is going to wear herself out. And everyone knows how a tired Jane is a cranky Jane. Nobody wants a cranky Jane.

Maura strides into the elevator and pushes the top floor button. As she rides up to the new gym in the newly remodeled top floor, Maura reflects on how little she sees of Jane nowadays. Sure she has been trying to expand her horizons sexually but she didn't think that she was being neglectful towards Jane. But Jane has been acting weird lately and Maura does not know what else it could possibly be.

Luce had encouraged her to go out with Jane for a couple of drinks last night. So, here she was on her way to tame the sulking detective in hopes of rekindling their friendship.

The elevator pings.

"Protective or possessive. Call it possessive or aggressive."

Maura steps out of the elevator and stops for a moment upon hearing the smoky voice singing an unfamiliar tune. She slowly makes her way towards the glass doors and wall sectioning off the gym from the elevators. Standing slightly behind a pillar she watches Jane pound on that poor punching bag as she softly sings.

Maura smiles. In all the time she has known Jane, she didn't know that Jane sang so well.

"You're too sexy, beautiful and everybody wants a taste. That's why I still get jealous."

Jane pauses in her pummeling to catch her breath and hydrate again. Maura takes this moment to notice Jane's physique. Jane has always been toned but with the increase in working out has come slightly bigger muscles. Her stomach now looks like it was cut out of marble.

Maura blushes and shakes her head. This was Jane; her best friend. She shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. She straightens up and comes out from her hiding spot.

"Jane!" Maura waves her hands to catch Jane's attention realizing she still had her earbuds in.

Maura notices her stiffen up when Jane notices her and then awkwardly relaxes. She takes her earbuds out.

"Hey, Maura," Jane greets her out of breath with a small smile. "Shouldn't you be off by now?"

"Well, of course I am Jane. I just thought I would come by and ask if you wanted to go to the Robber tonight," Maura loses some of her energy at Jane's slightly less than happy greeting.

"Shouldn't you be with Luce or something," Jane asks a little harsher than she means to.

Maura's smile completely drops this time and hurt briefly flashes across before she recovers. "I just thought- it doesn't matter. Enjoy your workout, Jane."

Maura turns to go disappointment cutting through her. Jane sees the pain flash across her face and sighs. She really didn't have to be so rough with her. Jane bites at the tape around her hands ripping them as she starts to trot after Maura.

Jane just barely catches the door after Maura gets back on. She leans on the frame as she is still gasping for breath. Maura's head snaps up as the doors stop and open back up and her eyes widen at the woman in front of her. Roguishly leaning against the frame with her forearm, hair tied back in a ponytail with some strands loose hanging around her face, and the sweat dripping all over the place. Maura's eyes once again are wandering and she snaps them back up as Jane starts talking.

"Look, Maur. I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of pressure right now and I'm really tired. I would love to go to the Robber with you."

Maura takes a moment to respond before her stunning smile graces her face once again with the heart stopping dimples and all. Jane genuinely smiles back glad she didn't make Maura cry. Unfortunately, she has done it before on accident and she never wants to see the beautiful woman in front of her cry again.

"Just give me a sec to shower and change."

Jane heads off towards the showers wondering why she tortures herself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I bet you guys either thought I was dead or were wishing death upon me because of how long this has gone untouched. For that I apologize. Part of the reason was that someone wrote a very mean review about this story. It bothered me that someone felt it necessary to attack me over a fanfiction. But then I was like um fuck the haters (yea I said it). This is my contribution to the fandom even though it is tiny and drawn out. My life has been fucking crazy for the past… well year. Senior year of college and moving across the country will do that to a person. But the bitch is back and ready to serve y'all. Thanks for those who have waited for me. Sorry to those who hate me. I mean well. But make sure to thank my beta Erica Bain. Without her this shit would be sitting in a Word doc chillin and unfinished. Hope you enjoy it!

Maura has never been one to miss things – especially obvious things. In fact, she often considers herself rather observant. But when it comes to socializing, she's admittedly pretty helpless. For instance, recent events have only just allowed her to suspect Jane Rizzoli might be harboring a crush on her. Come to think of it, it was actually Korsak who had inspired her first inkling.

She had invited Roxanne to the station to give her a tour, since she was the first of her partners to seem interested in seeing where she worked. When Maura brought her up to the bullpen to meet her closest friends and associates, Jane seemed a bit upset, neglecting to join in on her colleagues' playful banter. "The guys" – as Jane was wont to call them – laughed over some joke or another and Maura's brow furrowed as she watched her best friend storm off in a huff.

"You would think Jane'd get used to it by now," Korsak said throwing a thumb over his shoulder to the retreating detective's back. "Seems a bit jealous still. Ah well, can't be helped."

Furrowing her brow again, Maura chimed in, "I'm sorry Detective Korsak I don't understand. What can't be helped?"

But "the guys" only laughed again.

The reason for the ME's confusion was simple – she had long ago decided Jane wasn't interested in her. Coming to this conclusion had hurt Maura's feelings more than anything she could remember. She was able to handle the platonic relationship with the raven-haired beauty for a while. But the pain started to affect her so much that she needed to bury it somehow. Yoga hadn't really helped. No matter how much she concentrated, she couldn't seem to reach _moksha_. Next, she tried losing herself in her work. Normally that would be easy, but proves rather difficult when a certain woman decides to crouch down right in her personal space at a crime scene and breathe on her neck while speaking in that deep tone. So, throwing herself into her work became out of the question. The next logical step, to Maura, was to try to forget about Jane in a physical manner by trying to engulf her lust with other, more willing, participants.

Now, Maura feels horrible about baiting Jane in this way, but at the time, she honestly hadn't seen any other way to get by. Jane seems to be locked into a mindset where she can't see past her own angst to the fact that Maura has always wanted her. When Maura and Jane first met, she would try to ask Jane out on a date, but for some reason Jane didn't seem to realize it. At the time, Maura blamed it on the fact that her social skills were definitely not up to par. After all, she is accustomed to being chased, not doing the chasing.

Some of her partners had been fun to be with, well Luke was a mistake, but she set him right, and at certain points, she really found herself forgetting Jane's eyes, her voice, and the way she brushes her hands over Maura in a "friendly" manner. Maura smiles sadly at the thought. Jane thinks she is comforting her with hands on Maura's body, with smiles, and standing up to anyone who gives Maura a hard time. But instead of comforting her, these words and touches torture her. They have turned her into a desperate woman in need of affection beyond friendship.

At first, these new partners seemed harmless and fun. That is until Maura started noticing a difference in Jane's behavior. She had started getting angrier, easier to annoy, and more distant. Normally, these mood swings are an indication of Jane's workload, but there seemed to be a respite from murders in the past week. After that night in the gym when Maura found Jane boxing, Maura, using her scientific brain, quickly figured out just what Jane was jealous about. She should have immediately figured out that her best friend had been putting up a front. Jane has only been doing that since she was in her crib, Maura suspects.

Now, Maura has been forced to resort to pushing Jane over the edge. So, even though she has stopped cycling through so many partners, she has started bringing Roxanne around more. Today, she thinks she'll invite Roxanne to have lunch in her office. According to her calculations based on many years of friendship, Jane will most likely come down to talk about the current case, expecting to go out to lunch with Maura, and things should go from there nicely, if not smoothly.

_This is not guessing_, she tells herself. _This is science._

After dropping Roxanne off at her apartment, Maura returned home to do some thinking. Soon she arrived at step three of the Scientific Method – Constructing a Hypothesis. She had already conducted several days' worth of research and observation concerning Jane's odd behavior of late. Not to mention the wealth of knowledge about the detective Maura had accrued over several years.

The educated guess she settled on was now hanging boldly on a pink Post-It note above her shoe rack in her spacious closet. Maura knows it is safe there – Jane never goes near her shoes. This way, the doctor could ponder the hypothesis as she created her ensemble each morning.

Maura steps back to read her message once more. It states quite simply, "Jane Rizzoli is jealous of my partners."

The blonde crosses her arms and nods in approval.

Step four can commence – carrying out the experiment. Maura knows this experiment will be a dangerous one. Not because it consists of unstable or highly reactive chemical compounds, but for the fact that it will require poking a stick – not in actuality, of course – at an unstable and highly reactive Jane Rizzoli. This, Maura knew all too well, could prove to be negatively catalytic.

First off, Maura would have to stop sleeping with multiple partners. She had enjoyed her freedom after so many years of constraint – she used to feel as though she missed out by not having a "wild phase" in college. But now that she had actually experienced one, she was thoroughly unimpressed. Her new revelation was sure to bring her even more fun.

Maura arrived at the conclusion that, since Jane never made a move (even after Maura came out as bisexual to Jane and dropped hints numerous times), she would simply have to draw a reaction out of Jane. The only reason Maura had started her wild side excursion in the first place was because Jane didn't seem to be the slightest bit interested. But none of that mattered in light of her recent findings. She would have to make Jane jealous enough to do something about it. At least that's what science pointed to, and Maura always trusted science.

Maura's next move is to call Roxanne and invite her to lunch. She lets her down easy, making certain to not toy with the woman's emotions. It ends well – it turns out that neither is looking for anything serious out of the current arrangement. They continue chatting over lunch in Maura's office, enjoying themselves when Jane stalks in the door, Frankie trailing behind like a puppy.

"Hey Maur, me and Frankie were gonna –" Jane stops abruptly when she sees Maura at her desk with Roxanne perched atop it, her left foot curiously caressing the blonde's thigh just at the hem of her pencil skirt. Incensed Jane feels an angry blush creep up her neck and fill the pulsing vein on her temple.

Frankie leans over to Jane, thinking he's being discreet when he breathes, "Woah, get a load of that…"

Jane froze, worried her little brother had finally caught her in the act of staring at the gorgeous medical examiner.

"What are you talking about, dork?"

"Jane… this girl looks just like you!"

Frankie's eyes widen in terror as he takes a step back from his sister for fear of inevitable eruption. Janes eyes were shooting daggers so hard at him he feels it in his soul. He nervously replies, "What did I say?"

There is an awkward pause as the women at the desk take notice. It's Roxanne who finally breaks the silence.

"We kinda do look alike, don't we? Creepy. I'm Roxanne, by the way."

She gets up, her hip brushing the doctor's exposed arm as she rounds the desk to shake her doppelganger's hand.

Jane just crosses her arms, so Frankie offers his hand instead. Roxanne pretends not to notice turning back to Maura.

"Well babe, gotta get going. Thanks for the talk. Nice meeting you two," with a wink back at Maura, she drifts out of the office.

With Roxanne gone, Frankie stands in awe of Maura. "Where do you keep finding these girls?!"

"Oh, I met Roxanne at Merch last Friday," Maura smiles innocently. "After Jane and I did that undercover assignment there, I wanted to go back and actually check it out. It's really quite fun."

Jane stomps out in a huff – again.

"Hey Jane, where you goin'? I thought we were gettin' lunch," yells Frankie.

Without stopping or turning to acknowledge anyone, Jane shouts over her shoulder, "The gym!"

AN: As an apology for waiting so long to post this chapter the next chapter is going to be posted faster and shall I say… steamy ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Guess who's back? I know it's been awhile but it's been a shorter time between this chapter and the last one than the time between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. So at least there's that. But I'm still sorry. To those of you who have sent me PMs and reviewed. I thank you very much. You've kept me going and boosted my confidence. I hope this chapter is everything you wanted and more.**

Jane wasn't quite sure how she ended up at _Merch _on a Friday night. But watching Maura on the dance floor might give her a clue. The only problem was that it wasn't her that was dancing with the beautiful doctor. Jane clenched her fists at the sight of some random girl touching Maura that way.

"You look like you could use a drink," a waitress startled Jane with the smooth tone suddenly at her elbow.

"I look that bad huh," Jane asked mirthlessly.

"Oh no, honey. You look delicious," she paused looking her up and down. "That being said you're looking kinda tense."

Jane's bad attitude was momentarily thrown off when she registered the come on. "Er yea… I'll just have a Bud."

"Sure thing. I'm Emma," the waitress winked at her before sashaying away in to the crowd.

Jane had to admit that she was staring after her for a bit before she started thinking about Maura in that very same tight little outfit the last time they were there together. Emma may have nice legs but they didn't even compete with the way Maura's looked that night. A wonderful laugh interrupted her thoughts.

"Jane! Have you met my new acquaintance, Amber, yet?"

Jane scowled, "I have yet to experience that wonderful occurrence."

Maura's enthusiastic dance partner didn't even notice Jane's sarcasm and held out her hand to Jane, "Nice to meet you!"

Thankfully, Emma was back with Jane's beer. She practically lunged for it. "Wow that was quick."

"I aim to please."

"Ha ha… keep them coming, will ya?"

"Anything for you," the waitress smiled at Jane who found herself smiling back. "How about for you two ladies?"

Maura had her frown on, the one that meant she was trying to understand something just out of her depth; like the extremities of space, or why Jane thought turning a shirt inside out meant she could wear it for another day.

"I'll have a vodka with cran," Amber practically yelled.

"Uh, I'll take a glass of the house wine please," Maura said still frowning.

"Got it. Back in a flash," her eyes lingered on Jane.

Amber was bouncing on her toes waiting for Emma to be out of earshot of them, "Wow, Jane. That waitress wants you bad."

Jane took a swig of her beer to cover her embarrassment, "Yea, got that."

"Oh my God! This is so my jam! I need to be on the dance floor. You coming Maura," she asked as a new song came on that sounded just the same as the ones before.

"I think I need a break. You go ahead."

With the words just barely leaving Maura's lips the younger woman was off.

"She's… bubbly," Jane was back in familiar territory: being surly about Maura's people or whatever she called them.

"I find it refreshing. I have never had anyone interested in me that is from the Millenial Generation."

"Right," Jane already finished off her first beer and was just about to look around for their waitress when she popped up at Jane's elbow.

She set down the wine, mixed drink, and to Jane's surprise, a beer.

"Wow, you're the best," Jane said amazed.

"I like to think I know what you want," Emma was off again as Maura's brow furrowing showed up along with her frown.

She had a peculiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was unpleasant for certain, but she wasn't sure what was causing it. She had never felt it before.

"Amber might be on to something, Jane. She is showing signs of a predator luring in their prey with trickery. Such as the alligator snapping turtle using an appendage on their tongue. When they wriggle the appendage it looks like a worm that lures in fish."

Jane just stared at Maura waiting for the Google Mouth to stop.

"Oh hush up Dr. Smartypants," Jane used her gruff voice but was slightly smiling into her beer.

It had been awhile since a girl had actively pursued her, considering she likes to be the one on the prowl. Jane's smile quickly faded, however when her brain reminded her that the only woman she wanted, whether body, mind, or soul but preferably all three, was sitting across from her, clueless.

"I have to use the restroom," Maura stood so suddenly it startled Jane.

When Maura made it to the bathroom she squeezed around the line and couples making out that lined the wall to get to the sinks. She regarded herself in the mirror for a moment. This plan was falling apart and she wasn't sure how to move forward. Her calculations indicated that her primal dance moves would set off a series of instinctual reactions in Jane's head. She would be overcome with the need to claim what she wanted. Of course, she didn't factor in a flirtatious waitress. She was just going to push up her game. Maura fluffed herself up and decided to go out there with swords blazing… she really should ask Jane to repeat those phrases so she could get them right.

Jane was on her third beer by the time Maura came back. She was certainly not a light weight, but she hadn't eaten that much all day and it was hotter than hell in the club.

While Maura admired the way Jane looked so sexy drinking out of a bottle, Jane was busy being smitten by Maura's smoky eyes and mussed up hair. It almost looked like she had a quickie in the…wait.

Jane's eyes bugged out of her head for a second before she went back to sulking in full force. Maura had a slight smile on her face as she daydreamed but once she saw Jane's body language shift from open and warm to closed off and cold followed by her downing the rest of the beer she frowned. Whatever happened was not good for Maura's plan.

She threw her arm around Jane's shoulders and drank the glass of wine in four gulps. Jane watched in slight amazement as she said, "I think your girlfriend found a new girlfriend."

Maura followed the direct of Jane's head nod that pointed at Amber who was currently in the personal space of a different girl.

Maura waved her hand, "We aren't friends, Jane, much less girlfriends. I told you that. As acquaintances, I really have no say in who she chooses to dance with. I expect the same from her."

Jane just grumbled and picked at the label on her beer bottle. Maura smirked a little at that, remembering the factoid about picking at labels or playing with hair. Maybe there was another path to victory here since Jane's sexual frustration was now manifesting in a physical way. An amendment to her plan quickly formed in her head.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to dance with me?"

Jane froze as she pictured dancing with Maura the same way Maura was dancing with Amber earlier. All hip movements and wandering hands. She gulped and shook her head.

"Uh no, Maur. You know I can't dance. I just like watching," Jane blushed when she realized the implications of what she just said.

Maura closed her eyes and jumped, metaphorically speaking of course, "Mmmm I bet you do."

She attempted a wink at Jane seductively and whirled away to the dance floor before she lost her resolve.

Jane was not sure what just happened but she definitely felt a tug in her lower belly. She decided that beer wasn't going to cut it anymore tonight. She went up to the bar looking for her waitress. There she was just when Jane needed her most.

"What's up tall, dark, and handsome," Emma said in her usual banter tone.

"Emma, I'm going to need something a tad bit stronger than what I got now."

"Oh yea? Like what," she put her hand on her hip as her other elbow leaned on the bar.

"I was thinking whiskey."

"Ooh, sounds scrumptious. Jack or Jameson?"

"Surprise me," she turned back to her table before Emma could answer.

She settled at her high top table and scanned for Maura. She must have been in the crowd somewhere.

That's how Jane's night continued – her getting drunker than a skunk while watching Maura dance. It wasn't until Emma stopped getting her drinks did Jane snap out of her haze enough to complain.

"Oh, come on! I thought we were close. Don't cut me off," Jane actually pouted her lips while trying to focus on Emma's eyes.

"Sorry but it's my manager's decision. It's a shame too because you're pretty darn cute when you're drunk."

Jane leaned into her in what she thought was a smooth move. She spoke in her lower register, "I thought we were just getting started."

As Jane leaned in Emma smiled and Jane pulled back surprise, "Like I said. Cute. How 'bout I bring you a glass of water, Casanova?"

She started to walk away but turned back, "Don't think I don't notice you watching that woman you came with." She sighed, "I would have liked for you to meet me after work. But as soon as I saw you look at her, I knew I didn't stand a chance. Oh well."

Emma winked and whirled away. Jane grumbled to herself that her magic woman-catching voice box must be broken.

Maura came back to the table breathless, "Jane what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I want to go home."

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

Jane snapped, "Well you'd be able to know for sure if there was something wrong if you weren't dancing all night! Let's just pay and go."

Maura was taken aback and hurt. Not only did her plan fail, but now Jane was clearly upset at her even more.

"Okay then. I'll take you home."

Maura and Jane threw down some money with a healthy tip and walked to the car silently. Jane was weaving heavily but refused help from Maura.

Jane knew she was being an ass but she was too drunk and jealous to stop. It was just snowballing from there. She decided then and there with the resolve only a drunk person could have that she would try to find somebody else. She couldn't keep pining over her best friend who is not interested in the least.

Maura opened the door of her car for Jane. When Jane was on her way in she tried to say something sarcastic at the same time. This proved to be too difficult and she almost fell as a result. Maura caught her around the middle before she hit her head.

"Are you okay, Jane," Maura held onto her in case any other sudden movements would make it worse.

Jane looked into her eyes bewitched. She could smell her expensive perfume. Her hair was so soft between her fingers. Maura probably didn't realize it but she was absentmindedly stroking Jane's stomach with her thumb.

Maura forgot she even asked a question and looked back into Jane's puppy dog eyes. There was something there behind the sarcasm and anger that she had never seen in anyone else's eyes. As she examined the well-known eyes she found a glint in them that she had yet to analyze and figure out.

A stray cat shot out like a bolt from somewhere knocking over a trash can lid breaking the trance that had settled over the two women. Jane's eyes flickered down as she pulled away from her friend. Maura furrowed her brow and walked around to the other side of the door.

Maura tried to open Jane up to figure out what happened but she was closed tighter than a clam. So she drove in silence.

"Hey! This isn't the way to my apartment!"

"Well, I made the decision that you shouldn't be alone tonight. So, I'm bringing you to my home."

"You could have asked first."

"You're too drunk to make decisions right now, Jane."

Jane huffed and slumped in her seat, "You always say that even though you know it pisses me off!"

As they pulled into her driveway, Jane wasted no time in getting out of the car and stomping to the front door.

Maura was appalled with Jane and angry at herself. Things were just getting worse and not just for her plan. It was almost like she could feel Jane move farther away emotionally from her. She rushed out of her car after Jane.

"You know I always have your best interest in mind."

Jane crossed her arms, "Oh I'm sure you do."

"What is that supposed to mean," Maura faced Jane head on trying to look her in the eyes.

Jane stared resolutely at the door, "I need water."

Thrown by the change in gears Maura unlocked the door. She followed Jane to the kitchen.

"No wait a minute, you tell me what you mean. You have been acting differently for a couple of months now. I'm sure this latent frustration is coming to the surface after bottling up for so long. The alcohol you consumed is contributing as well, of course."

While Maura was talking Jane had gotten a glass of water and drank it down fast. She then looked at Maura, her chest heaving from the dehydration, anger, and water chugging.

She glowered and set the glass down hard, "You haven't paid attention to me in weeks. You've been too busy having fun with your flings. It certainly hasn't felt like you have my best interests on your mind."

"Okay maybe we haven't been enjoying each other's company as much as we used to. But I still care about you and see you at work all the time."

Jane started pacing and Maura couldn't help but notice she looked like a caged cougar bursting to get out; it was captivating and unsettling.

"If you think about my feelings so much, then why the hell did you do it, huh? " Jane asked vaguely.

Maura wasn't sure what exact thing she was talking about but that didn't matter since Jane continued on without an answer.

"Do you know how painful it was for me to see you week after week going home with someone who wasn't me? It chipped away at my heart so much that I have decided to move on from you! What do you think of that, you little tease? I just need to get everything out and get away from this before it's too late. Thank you for your time and friendship. Now I'm just going to go to your guest house and sleep on Ma's sofa."

Jane headed in the direction of the door. Maura stepped in front of her smiling in a sad way.

"Oh, Jane. If only you had told me this a long time ago."

Maura stood on her toes and brought Jane's face down to hers in a sweet kiss. Jane's drunk brain took a while to catch up with what was happening. She began to kiss back for a second before she pulled away.

"Wait a minute, is this some pity kiss for the road?"

Maura draped her arms around Jane's neck and laughed, "No. This is a kiss meant to start erasing regret and missed opportunities. It's also one full of promise if you'll have me. Please believe me when I say, at the time I had no idea of your feelings. I thought I was the one who had unrequited love."

Jane laughed darkly, "If only one of us was brave enough to say something sooner."

"Let's not worry about that. We're here now," Maura leaned in for another kiss.

As Jane leaned back in to meet her she stopped, their noses touching, and squinted her eyes, "Wait a sec. What do you mean, 'At the time'?"

Maura bit her lip without answering not wanting to test her inability to lie.

"You little minx! How long did you know?"

"Just a week or so," Maura was slightly afraid Jane would get mad and this budding relationship would die before it truly started.

Jane's eyebrow quirked, "We are going to have a long talk about this later. But right now I'm going to make up for lost time."

She finally leaned down again for another kiss as she heard Maura sigh.

-Jealous-Jealous-Jealous-

Jane hurt. That's all she knew: hurt. She groaned for a moment before finding out how much that made the pain in her head worse.

She slowly opened her eyes and immediately knew where she was. When she reached behind to the other side of Maura's bed, she soon found her warm body close by. Jane gently flipped herself over to lay on her side facing Maura, noticing the short blonde had slept in Jane's t-shirt she had worn to the club the night before.

She put her head on her shoulder and watched the wonder she had dreamed of – Maura waking up fully rested.

Jane smiled as she opened her eyes and stretched with her own silly smile.

"So, is this a sleepover or your way of telling me you're attracted to me?"

Maura laughed at Jane's familiar question, "I'm glad to say we both know the answer to that."

"How could we have possibly not read the signals we were putting out for each other? It's all so clear now."

Maura just smiled back, content to just watch Jane.

"Speaking of putting out," Jane moved onto her back and stared at the ceiling awkwardly. "How was I last night? I am sad to say I don't remember a damn thing about last night. Some first time huh," Jane asked sadly.

"Oh - we did not practice any form of coitus last night, Jane." Maura propped herself up on her side to look at her.

"What? That sucks! I mean, I'm glad I didn't miss our first time, but still."

Maura laughed, "Drunk you had pretty much the same reaction."

"Well, I guess we're going to have to fix that, won't we?"

Jane's face displayed a predatorial smile with eyes full of mischief when she pounced. She rolled Maura over and kissed her, relishing the feeling.

She moved down to her jaw, and followed the soft jawline to her ear, "I have wanted this for so long."

Maura moaned and squirmed. She registered a slight tug in her lower stomach. Jane pulled back and smirked as she watched Maura's face blush. She could look at her all day. Some days it felt like that's all she did. But there would be more time for that later.

Jane moved to her neck, starting out with kisses and gentle suckling. She was glad she started slow rather than going straight to the point. She had found one of Maura's erogenous zones right off the bat. There was a spot on Maura's neck near her pulse point that when sucked just right, Maura would gasp so hard it was like she took all the oxygen out of the room. Then Maura's fingers would clench Jane's tank top that she didn't remember putting on last night.

Yes, Jane was pleased with the quickness of her find. That moment in time was about finally consuming each other in pleasure. She made quick work of taking her own shirt off of Maura. When she looked down after throwing the shirt to the floor, Jane saw the glorious sight of Maura with just her underwear on. The sight made her pause in wonderment at the beauty of one Dr. Maura Isles.

Jane then leaned back down to kiss Maura's collar bone while moving her hands to Maura's perfect breasts. She cradled them just a moment before putting her face in between them breathing them in with a groan as she started squeezing them. Maura bit her lip with a smile she had an inkling Jane was a breast woman.

Jane turned her head and kissed the soft skin of one breast and then the other before moving her mouth over Maura's left nipple. Her tongue came out teasing the nipple that was growing before their eyes, reaching out to Jane and begging for more attention. Maura's eyes fluttered shut as Jane nipped it gently with her teeth, sucking it into her mouth. Her left hand came back to Maura's other breast, squeezing it and rubbing the nipple to hardness.

As Jane's mouth and fingers made Maura wetter, Maura's gasps and moans did the same for Jane. She found herself rocking her hips in tandem to Maura's as they both sought friction of any kind.

Maura grasped as Jane's tank top harder as she felt the fire that was getting hotter in her stomach spread lower at a fierce level.

"Jane-," Maura gasped softly in between breaths.

Jane lifted her head with a smug smile, "Mmm, I love the way you say my name."

She dipped her head to Maura's breasts once more, kissing her glorious chest, and licking where she pleased. While it felt extremely nice, Maura was getting frustrated with just how distracting Jane's mouth was for her. She was never at a loss for words even during sex. She always knew what she wanted, as well as when and where. But with Jane as her lover, she found her brain unable to form sentences with even just the smallest kiss to her ear. She was positive that Jane knew the effect she had on her body, and that Jane was wielding that power irresponsibly.

"Jane! I need you," she finally got out.

"I'm glad you've come to realize that," Jane's eyes were twinkling mischievously still confirming Maura's theory. Jane moved to closer to Maura's ear and whispered, "What is it that you want?"

Maura shivered at the timbre of Jane's deep voice right in her ear, "I um- I want….Uh I want your fingers inside of me."

Jane felt a new wave of arousal wash over her, making her hotter than ever. Her left hand gave the breast another gentle squeeze before it ghosted lightly over Maura's ribs. Jane ran her fingertips in lazy circles all over Maura's flat stomach that was rising and falling with a trembling rhythm. Jane continued her slow pace in the direction of Maura's hipbone before squeezing it hard. She couldn't get enough of this body that had been dangled in front of her for so long. She needed to touch everything, squeeze it, be certain that it was truly obtainable for her now.

Looking directly into Maura's eyes, Jane dragged her nails from Maura's hip bone down toward her panties, then dragging them down her legs. Maura closed her eyes at the exquisite sharpness she felt on her skin in the wake of Jane's nails. Her eyes popped back open when she felt Jane rub her hand flush over Maura's mound and down to her entrance.

"Mmm, Maur…somehow I knew you'd be this ready for me," Jane purred. She ran one finger from Maura's opening up to her clit and back down. Jane looked deeply into Maura's beautiful eyes and entered her swiftly with two fingers, hooking them up at the end causing Maura to gasp sharply.

Jane soon found her rhythm, testing things; what made Maura sigh, what made her gasp, what made her moan. As she rocked her hips in rhythm against Maura's hips she put her other hand behind Maura's neck, grasping her there. She leaned her forehead against Maura's and closed her eyes in pleasure, picking up her pace, coming in for the home stretch. She could feel Maura's walls clenching around her fingers, racing to get as high as possible.

"Oh Jane! You feel so- uh! So fucking good," Maura gasped out between breaths grabbing at the arm pumping into her. "I've never felt… this good with anyone else. I'm so close- I'm-"

Maura dug her nails into Jane's back and arm, squeezing her eyes shut as her head arched back, and her mouth opened into a deep moan. Jane grinned with pride and continued her fast pace, trying to make it last as long as she could. There couldn't be a more blissful feeling than Maura's walls fluttering around her fingers. She slowed her fingers down bringing Maura out of the clouds high above and back into her bed.

Jane collapsed next to Maura, feeling spent despite not having an orgasm herself. But oh did her center ache for any part of Maura to be on her. When Maura gathered herself she turned on her side towards Jane and threw her leg over Jane's hips.

"I was not aware that you cursed like a sailor, Dr. Isles…" Jane broke the peaceful silence.

It was Maura's turn to smirk, "Well, I don't consider that kind of language as necessary in just normal, everyday situations. But today is not every day - and it is most definitely not a normal one."

"Is that right?"

"So…what is it that you want in return, Jane? I think you've waited long enough," Maura's eyes were hooded and her hips were vaguely rubbing against Jane, driving her mad.

"You bounce back fast. I don't know if I have the energy just yet," Jane sleepily smiled back to the ravenous sex goddess that was all hers now.

"No one said you had to do anything more than just lay there and take it," Maura eased down Jane's body. Kissing every inch of olive skin she could reach on the way.

"Now when have you ever known me to lay there and take it," Jane propped herself up on her elbows watching Maura's mouth make her path to the cut in her hip muscles that make a V.

Maura sat up and pushed Jane's shoulders down making her stay still, "How about we change that right now?"

Jane had no smart ass response to that as her brain could not function properly beyond breathing and registering pleasure. Maura smiled and picked up her mouth's trail where she left off.

All Jane could think was, "Why, oh why didn't we start this sooner?"

**AN: So what'd you think? Love it? Like it? Gotta have it? Hate it? Let a sister know.**


	4. Bonus: Chapter 4

**AN: As an apology to my readers for how slow I update, I have created this bonus piece. Please accept my apologies and enjoy. Shout out to EricaBain for being my Beta and collaborator. Without you, I'd be a lump in bed doing nothing. Love you.**

Jane loved going to _Merch _whenever they were both up for it. In the two months that they have been dating, Maura and Jane had gone there every single Saturday. They knew the wait staff, bartenders, and managers, and owner as well as they knew the detectives in the other units. It was their family away from work and home. When they had come back to the club for the first time after making it official, they ran into Emma.

"I knew you'd wear her down eventually, Maura. It's such a shame someone so hot and successful as a detective can't see past her own nose when it comes to her own life," Emma nudged Jane with her elbow after setting down their drinks. "Have fun kids."

"I like her," Maura simply stated as she sipped on her glass of wine.

Jane had been blushing at the attention, "Am I really that dumb?"

Emma was by far their favorite waitress but the others weren't too bad either.

They were happy to finally have gotten together and have a spot to themselves. _The Dirty Robber _was always going to be the place to hang out at after work but sometimes they just didn't feel like dealing with the stares from other patrons or when their friends and family couldn't quite wrap their heads around it occasionally still.

_Merch _was where they could flirt, kiss, and grind on each other and be surrounded by women like them. It was a safe place where people left them alone.

That is until one night, Jane felt the strong surge of jealousy once more.

They had been sitting across from each other in a booth celebrating two months of bliss, or as Jane would call it, two months of mind blowing sex with the best friend she could ever ask for.

"Do you ever think about how this wouldn't have necessarily happened if you hadn't made a very drunken confession," Maura asked playfully.

"I try not to if I can help it," Jane threw back her head and finished her beer. "That was so embarrassing…but I would do it again and again every time if it meant ending up here."

Maura set her glass down with a smile, and reached out her hand to Jane, "I love when you're so sweet to me."

"Don't get used to it," Jane winked and stood up. "You want another glass of wine from the bar?"

"I think I'll take a Cosmo this time."

"On it." Jane grabbed the empty wine glass and her beer bottle and swaggered over to the bar. After exchanging pleasantries with the bar tender and ordering, Jane leaned on the bar and looked out over the dance floor and tables. She looked back at Maura and saw some girl talking to her on the same side of the booth that Maura was sitting on. Who does that?

Under her breath and for her benefit only, she whispered, "Easy there, Rizzoli. There's no threat here. Maura is yours and you are hers. There's no harm in someone else talking to her. People talk to Maura all the time."

"Here you go, Jane."

"Thanks, Claire." She grabbed the drinks and made her way back to their table, never taking her eyes off of Maura and this other girl.

"Here's your drink, Maur," Jane slid into her side of the booth and passed Maura her drink.

"Thank you, Jane! This is Cameron! She's a marine biologist from Australia. We were just arguing about which phylum _Dendrogramma enigmatica_ and _D. discoides __should be put in."_

_"Oh yea? What the heck are Dendron Gamma Ray Enigmas?"_

_Cameron had a condescending smile on, "Only the most intriguing new species of sea creature in the last decade. Don't you keep up with the modern world?"_

_Jane swallowed her beer quickly. __So it's like that, huh?_

_"Guess not. Why don't you enlighten me, Steve Irwin?"_

_Maura laughed, "Not Dendron Gamma, Dendrogramma Jane."_

_"I think that they should be put in the phyla, __Ctenophora_ or _Cnidaria_," Cameron leaned back and threw arm on the back of the booth leaning closer to Maura.

Jane's eyes locked on her arm and she swallowed back a retort.

"Yes, but the organisms do not possess cnidocytes, tentacles, marginal pore openings for the radiating canals to say the least."

Cameron opened her mouth to argue her point when Jane interrupted, "Yea Steve. They don't even have marginal pore openings! I mean come on."

Maura smiled at Jane, "I think a new phylum should be created for them."

"Okay, you got me there, Maura," Cameron finally relented. "It's so refreshing meeting someone who can keep up with me intellectually," Cameron leaned closer to Maura with a suave smile. "You wanna dance with me?"

Jane panicked. She hoped Maura wouldn't say yes.

"You wouldn't mind would you, Jane?" Maura turned toward Jane. The look on her face told Jane that Maura wasn't even aware that Cameron was flirting with her. She relaxed a bit. It wouldn't hurt anything right?

"No I don't mind. As long as the next one's mine."

"Of course it is, Jane," Maura headed toward the dance floor.

Cameron lingered long enough to say, "I wouldn't hold your breath. I got this in the bag."

Jane immediately went from calm and unworried to angry. Who the fuck did that Aussie think she was? She watched her get in Maura's space behind her, to which Maura responded by moving her back a little bit.

Jane smirked, "That's my girl."

She wasn't excited about some Sheila thinking she could swoop in and take Maura. But Jane didn't think that Cameron read the signals that obviously indicated she and Maura were together. She kind of felt bad for her lack of ability to read signs. So, she was content, for now, to just watch if Cameron behaved herself. After this song, she'd cut in and remind Maura just how good of a dancer she was – when she wanted to be.

Jane was bobbing her head along to whatever pop song was playing. She was just getting into it when it ended and a familiar tune started playing right behind it. Jane smiled ruefully.

She hadn't listened to "Jealous" in so long. She had to admit that it was pretty funny now.

Her smile cut out when Cameron decided to put her hands on Maura's hips and slide them down.

"Oh hell no!" Jane jumped out of the booth so fast her empty beer bottle fell over.

She saw Maura grab Cameron's hands and take them off her body. Jane reaches them before Cameron can grab Maura again.

"Excuse me, I'm cutting in right now," Jane turns Maura's back to Cameron. She lowers her voice and sweetens it from the cop tone she used towards Cameron, "You okay, Maur?"

"Yea Jane, I'm fine. I didn't like that though. I had no idea that's what she wanted…" Maura trailed off and looked upset at herself.

"I know, babe. It's okay. You didn't know."

She looked up over Maura's head and directly into Cameron's smug face, "I don't know if it's the cultural barrier or what. But let me make it clear. This-," Jane grabbed Maura's ass to which she looked up into Jane's face. Maura's pupils dilated, "is mine until Maura says otherwise. Got it?"

Cameron sneered, "Could have fooled me. How is it someone from your side of the tracks ended up with her? We both know I could take care of her better than you ever could."

Jane got even redder in the face and was about to charge Cameron when Maura put her hands on her shoulders to stop her, "Jane, let me handle this."

Maura turned around, "Excuse me – Cameron, was it? Jane here is my dearest companion in the entire world, if I let her, you would be on the floor trying to get your nose to stop bleeding. I do not waste my time on snobs who think they know what others want. Now, please leave us alone."

"Fuck you...tease." Cameron started to skulk off when Maura called her back.

"Oh, and Cameron?"

"What?" she spat, whirling back around.

"For your information, Jane takes care of me very, _very_ well." With that, she tangled her hand in Jane's long curls and smashed their lips together hard. Jane took the opportunity to squeeze the blonde's ample ass again, and Maura moaned into their kiss, loudly and clearly for show.

Cameron was rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms, annoyed and yet she stayed put.

When the couple finally parted, Jane blinked rapidly, stunned at this new side of Maura she now longed to see more of.

Maura drew in a shaky breath to collect herself. Ignoring Cameron, she turned to Jane as if they were the only two souls in the room. "Jane, take me home, please."

"You got it, babe."

Maura grabbed Jane's hand, leading her out of the club. But Jane could never resist getting the last word. As she passed Cameron, she muttered, "Bet you never saw anything like that on your side of the tracks…try not to get too jealous.

**AN: That concludes our tale of Jealous. I hope you like it. Let me know in the reviews or PMs!**


End file.
